The End or the Beginning
by phillipkim0424
Summary: Andrew Brown, a former CIA agent who values human rights and virtues, has to survive a zombie With 9% of mankind infected with a zombie virus, Andrew and his friend John Kelly need to survive a zombie apocalypse, create a vaccine, and rebuild the entire devastated Will Andrew survive and rebuild humanity, or will he die as the last man ever walked on Earth?


**And Thus the Apocalypse Begins.**

Andrew could hardly make out anything from the environment surrounding him. The building suddenly was taken by hordes of crazy men, and now he was taking refuge in a forest. The bunkers prepared for war was also taken by crazy men, and all Andrew had was a decent ALICE backpack and a silenced M9. Sure, being a former CIA agent (yes, former, because as I mentioned before, the CIA building was taken by hordes of crazy men), he had the skills to survive and thrive in the wild, but he wasn't quite sure as the environment around him was too hostile.

Heading straight east, Andrew hoped to find some survivors in Washington Memorial Parkway. Suddenly, he heard a faint voice crying, "Andrew, is that you?" He recognized the very familiar, husky voice. "Thank god, I thought you were infected!"

"Wait a minute. Is that you, John?"

"You bet. I worried that you were going to be infected, the best of the department!"

"Infected, huh? Like some old zombie movies?"

"Yep. The infected are showing some very similar distinct properties to zombies, especially like in those movies like 28 days later."

"Um, let's see. So what you're talking about is, loss of higher intelligence, extreme rage, high transition rate, and so on?"

"Yes, sort of like that. I suggest we look for the nearest gun shop, and head to the airport?"

"Yes indeed. We seriously need to take refuge."

The two of them headed for the nearest vehicle, which was a GAZ, unfortunately.

"I hoped for something much cooler, like an offroader," said John.

"Is there any other choice? Hop in," said Andrew, not so enthusiastic either.

Andrew pulled the gear, and started to press the accelerating pedal. Surprisingly, the GAZ rolled on without any problems so far, and the car began to race towards Langley.

"The engine's noise is very cool," John remarked.

"That's not the main problem here," Andrew snapped at John, "Look."

And sure there was a problem, because suddenly a whole wave of zombies started to surge towards the GAZ. The car's speedometer was already pointing over 100mph, but Andrew wasn't so sure that the momentum was enough. John remarked that this wasn't looking so good, but Andrew pressed on. "110 miles per hour…120…130…" Andrew clenched his teeth, although the GAZ has already reached its full speed. And then, all hell broke out.

At the last moment, Andrew unlocked and opened all the doors. Ignoring John crying that this was a crazy idea, Andrew shouted at John. "ROLL OUT OF THE CAR!"

"WHAT?" John replied, not sure how to take this.

"JUST ROLL OUT OF THE CAR! THIS IS SUICIDE!"

"THIS IS CRAZY! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK THAT WE'LL SURVIVE IT?"

"JUST ROLL OUT OF THE CAR, IN THE COUNT OF THREE!"

"YOU GOING TO DIE–"

"ONE, TWO, THREE!"

And with the shouting, Andrew rolled out.

'Heck,' John thought, and rolled out of the back seat.

Andrew got a glimpse of John rolling out of the car, and sighed a breath of relief.

KABOOM!

The GAZ blew up in the collision, leaving blood and corpses of zombies all over the road. Andrew sighed a breath of relief, only to be hit by the shockwave of the glorious explosion. The shockwave took the breath out of Andrew.

And then, peace.

When Andrew woke up, the GAZ was flipped over miserably. Somehow, the zombies evaporated out of sight, and Andrew could see John waking up, shortly after Andrew regained consciousness. Andrew searched the trunk of the GAZ, only to find a crowbar and a tool box. In the toolbox, there was some typical car-repairing tools, a handaxe and a Swiss Army Knife. Andrew pulled out the main blade, and was immediately surprised. The main blade of the Swiss Army knife was a machete, a type of kukri blades. "Whoa, dude." John's voice called from behind. Andrew looked behind, and there was John, right behind Andrew. "Give me one," John said, and Andrew tossed him the handaxe. Luckily John caught it safely.

"Let's go to the forest and see if we can gather any resources–Oh man, what _is_ that?" John shouted. A loud gunshot came out from a hill.

"Looks like a gunshot," Andrew replied, and pulled out his silenced M9.

"Survivors, you say?" John asked Andrew.

"Yep," Andrew said, and began to swiftly crawl up the hill in prone. "Hide behind the GAZ!"

Having checked John, hiding behind the GAZ, Andrew continued to crawl. Andrew now could see the sniper's head. Pulling out the M9, Andrew carefully and precisely aimed the shot on the sniper's head. He took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

Checking the dead sniper's pulse, Andrew checked the sniper's gear. Apparently pleased with himself, Andrew smiled and took the whole bag with him.

A few moments later, John could see Andrew running down the hill, sweating and grinning. "Hey!" John cried to Andrew, "What's with the heavy bag?" Andrew put the bag on the floor, announcing the contents as he took them out of the bag, the excitement clearly in his voice. "2 DMRs with a silencer, an M4A1, an AKM, some tactical tools, 2 ghillie suits, Catwires, C-4's, first aid gears, and some canned food. Lucky man he was. We'd be able to make a survivor camp here. How did he manage to carry all those?" Andrew said. Resisting the urge to say 'Then how did _you_ manage to carry all those _with_ an additional backpack?,' John started to arm himself.

Andrew took the M4A1 with him and opened the tactical device boxes. Attaching the rail to the rifle, Andrew put a hologram sight with night vision support, a laser sight, a tactical flashlight, a suppressor, a vertical grip and an ammo counter on the rail on the rifle. Putting the M4A1 with accessories in the ALICE pack, Andrew ran to the forest with his DMR. "Wait! What exactly are you going to do here?" shouted John, and followed Andrew.

**Author's note: Hey, it's me, phillipkim0424, and I am honestly excited to present to you a DayZ fanfiction. I changed the environment to the real world, added a few more weaponry, and **_**lots**_** of vehicles for some realism. Hope to see me in 2 weeks, because I am currently working on 'Five Armies'. Check it out, and enjoy the fanfiction 'The End or the Beginning'.**


End file.
